Truth
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: AU. Elizaveta just wants to know...


Gilbert crept up to an all too familiar window, hunched down on his hind legs and peered inside. He looked around the almost empty room for what he had originally come to get. Nope, it wasn't here...sure, Roderich was in the room playing the piano but this time he wasn't his goal; it was something much more important. Gilbert ran to the side of the house and looked around; there had to be a way to get inside...they had cut down the tree so that was out.

Gilbert, after looking for what seemed like forever, he found some vines going up the house. He tugged on them, a test to make sure it would hold. Once that was confirmed he grabbed tightly onto them and began to climb. Once to the top, to his was a small window. Gilbert carefully reached out and slid it open. He swung his legs inside and looked around.

This room did not look familiar at all; maybe that was because it was the attic? He had never bothered to know if the Austrian even had an attic, why would he want to go into a dusty room anyway? Yes, the room, much to Gilbert's surprise, was dusty. Obviously they didn't bother to clean up here; they wouldn't dare put- no, that would be cruel.

Gilbert made his way to the door but stopped as a picture caught his eye. It was the Holy Roman Empire. Gilbert winced and put the picture face down, no wonder it was up here. Putting that out of his mind he grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed it open, it led down a dark stone stairway. Gilbert to the bottom, which was a hallway and cautiously looked around. He couldn't hear the Austrian's music anymore, but he could hear talking.

"When do you think Gilbert will show up?" Elizaveta asked. The Austrian must have shook his head; "I have no idea." "Do you think he'll just barge in the door and demand for it?" "No, of course not. Gilbert doesn't do anything civilly." It got quiet. Gilbert smirked, Yea he could have done that, but this way was much more ninja and awesome!

He went out into the hallway. Well at least he knew they were down stairs so it was some-what safe to come out. Gilbert tested the floor for creaks, once creak would completely give him away and then he'd never get him back! There were three doors on each side of the hall, time to test them out! Gilbert opened the first one, which was Roderich's bedroom.

He looked around and closed the door, no not there. Gilbert checked every room but no luck. Gilbert looked at the stairs a few feet away from him, he would have to go down stairs...

Gilbert crept over to the stairs and listened, Elizaveta and Roderich were talking again. "I'm going to go out, have fun with your little…game. Try not to make a mess, kay?" "Alright, see ya later." The front door could be heard opening and closing, something that sounded like doom to Gilbert's ears. Who was going to stop Elizaveta when/if she found him and started to beat him within a centimeter of his life?

Gilbert shivered but he had to get 'em back. The door could be heard re-opening. "It looks like he's already here, he left the attic window open." Gilbert mentally cursed himself for being so careless. As Roderich left he could hear a small, almost evil, laugh.

"I know you're here, Gilbert~" Elizaveta's voice echoed eerily though the house and then the sound of footsteps slowly coming up the stairs. Gilbert jumped up, ran into a room and quietly shut the door. He looked behind him; it was the large supply closet. That was just great. He backed up till his back was touching the wall. Now how was he supposed to find him? Footsteps could be heard passing the closet and into the room across from him. "Giilllbeert~" She called. A shiver ran down Gilbert's spine. Some times he wondered who was scarier, That Russian dude from work or Elizaveta. Well, it was obvious who would win that one but still…

Gilbert's hand met something on the wall, it was hard and metallic. He turned and looked a doorknob. Curious, he twisted it, it opened to reveal the piano room. Jackpot! He eye-measured the distance; the drop was around 10 feet. He carefully lowered himself and dropped to the floor bellow. He stopped and listened to make sure Elizaveta hadn't heard him. Once he was sure she wasn't going to come down the stairs to kill him he began to look through the house for his precious.

To his luck he found him on his second room, the kitchen. He ran over to the cage, threw the small door open and stuck his finger inside. Gilbird hopped off his perch and onto his finger. Gilbert took him out and cuddled him. "Gilbird! I thought I'd never find you!"

"Ah, but I knew I'd find you." Gilbert froze and turned to see Elizaveta standing in the kitchen doorway. Gilbird flew up to the top of Gilbert's head, the said Prussian glared at Elizaveta. "Why'd you take Gilbird?"

Elizaveta started to walk towards Gilbert and the he started to move back till he ran into the counter making him come to a stop. "I need an answer from you and this seemed like the only way to get you to answer." She paused. "And if you answer truthfully I'll let you go." The Prussian nodded slowly.

"Why do you come over all the time? Is it because you like to bug/annoy/stalk Roderich? Or so you say at least. Why…why do you pester us everyday? Why? What's the real reason? Or is it you're just a creepy stalker?" Gilbert blinked question's and outburst that went along with it.

Gilbert smiled softly and walked over to the fuming Hungarian. They started at each other for a moment before Gilbert leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss. He pulled away, both of their faces flushed, "You." Was all he said and walked out the door.

**(shield/page break)**

***Cowers* I like this pairing...Dun hate me *I get shot***


End file.
